Music of my heart
by Kari Shimizu
Summary: -Idiota- -Terca- -Infiel- -Sorda- -Estúpido- -¿Sabes qué? vete a la…- Eso era un poco de todos los encuentros que ahora se formaban entre Tk y Kari, ahora... ¿Como lo resuelven? ¿Podran volver a ser una pareja feliz? ¿Kari escuchara a Tk?... Mujeres...¿Quien nos entiende?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola, se que debería actualizar cualquier fic bla, bla, bla, pero esto lo escribí un día enferma y lo iba a publicar en cuanto terminara el fic "los ángeles de la luz y la esperanza" pero no puedo aguantar más w me encanto y les dejare un prologo ;D**

**Prologo**

_Hace una semana atrás_

-Idiota-

-Terca-

-Infiel-

-Sorda-

-Estúpido-

-¿Sabes qué? vete a la…-

Eso era un poco de todos los encuentros que ahora se formaban entre Tk y Kari, hace una semana la pareja era feliz, eran novios felices, rodeados de amigos y amigas, pero una de las locas fans de Tk se le abalanzo y le robo más de un beso, Kari mal interpreto todo y rompió con Tk, Takeru le intento explicar, pero ella no lo escuchaba, por culpa de esos 2 el grupo de amigos que tenían se separo, las chicas apoyaban a Kari y los chicos a Tk (incluyendo al hermano de Kari)

-Grosero-

-Antipática-

-Odioso-

-YA PAREN DE PELEAR- grito Tai, ambos se callaron- Kari escucha a Tk y vas a ver que todo se resuelve

-Es un mentiroso mujeriego- dijo apuntando hacia Tk- no lo voy a escuchar

-Es cierto, el no tiene que dar explicaciones, Kari ya lo vio todo- demando Yolei

-Pero si no lo dejan hablar nunca sabrán que pasó- empezó Matt

-En parte, Kari tiene razón y por otra tal vez Kari si debería escuchar a Tk- comento Sora

-¿De qué lado estas Sora?- pregunto Mimí un tanto molesta

-Del de Kari, solo comentaba- bufó

-Mujeriego-

-Torpe-

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema?-

-Sí, no me escuchas

-¿Para qué escuchar tontas mentiras?-

-Yo quiero arreglar esto-

-Y yo, pero se nota a mil que te gusta Catherine, siempre supe que sentías algo por ella- todo el grupo dejo que ellos arreglaran eso solos y se alejaron- tenia lógica, tú me dejaste de amar hace mucho pero no rompías conmigo por lastima- empezó a llorar- te estabas volviendo distante conmigo y ahora- no pudo seguir

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- Tk no podía sentirse más tonto- yo te amo demasiado y Catherine…

-Déjalo así Takaishi, no me importan tus escusas- se alejo

-Pero yo te amo…-

**Pues verán, esto además de estar enferma, había peleado con un amigo q apreciaba mucho, no me gustaba ni nada, pero se me ocurrió una historia triste takari, pues dicen q todo en la vida no es perfecto, a final de cuentas es una linda historia y a los 5 reviews vuelvo a subir ;D**

**La curiosidad mata… ¿Qué esperan? ^w^**


	2. Felicidad fingida

**Holap x3 veo q el fic gusta mucho después de todo, lo iba a subir ayer pero las 1:30 de la madrugada no es buena hora Dx**

**Anaiza18: que bueno q te gusto, como dices, es interesante cuando pelean, pues para mí es una manera ver la vida real, como tambn dices a veces las parejas pelean y hay malentendidos, gracias x tu review ;D**

**Ivymon: q bueno q te gusta, espero q todavía estés viva después de tanta curiosidad XD llegue rápido a los 5 review, espero q sea de tu gusto lo q pasara :3**

**Takari121: jajaja bueno si da risa ver pelear a insultos a ese par XD espero q te siga gustando ;3**

**Anonymous: eres impaciente, ¿no? XD los angeles de la luz y la esperanza estoy en proceso, pero va a tardar xq tengo q estudiar geografía, pero esta está completa y la actualizare cuando llegue a cierta cantidad de reviews, espero q te guste ;P**

**Patriot117: las ganas de mas también me las dejas con tu fic XD si promete mucho, pues estaba molesta y llena de inspiración, juju lo q hago molesta XD saludos x alla, espero q sea de tu agrado ^-^**

_**Felicidad fingida**_

_En la actualidad_

Era un viernes tranquilo, último día de clases en la secundaria de Odaiba. Por otro lado, en la casa de los Yagami, Hikari dormía plácidamente, mientras su hermano entraba sigilosamente a su habitación

-Despierta Hikari- susurro tan bajo para que no despertara- Bueno, hora del plan "B"- sonrió malicioso- ¡DESPIERTA HIKARI!- Hikari despertó y corrió hasta su hermano rápidamente

-Estás muerto Yagami-

**POV Tk**

Mi despertador suena, me levanto con poco ánimo y veo que estoy recostado de mi mesa, claro, mi hermano me hizo escribirle una canción, es un secreto que lo mostrare cuando lo perfeccione, al menos con esto me gano la vida, ¡y solo tengo 14! Bueno, al menos es algo parecido a lo que quiero, yo escribo desde pequeño, además toco guitarra y también canto, guitarra la toco desde que tenía 6 años, ya que fue una locura de mi madre que quería que Matt y yo formáramos un grupo musical, pero me da pena hacerlo en público, esto solo lo sabe mi hermano, por ahora, le doy un reojo a lo que escribí anoche:

_**Si es preciso te recuerdo que no fue mi intención,**_

_**No haría nada para lastimarte,**_

_**Voy aprendiendo a amarte paso a paso**_

_**Me equivoco porque a veces salto,**_

_**Te digo, no fue mi intención**_

_**No sé cuantas veces puedas repararte la ilusión,**_

_**Sé que te estás sintiendo muy herida**_

_**Nunca he sabido cómo hacer las cosas, **_

_**Colecciono amores y derrotas,**_

_**Y hoy le doy nombre a tu dolor**_

No puedo darle esto a Matt, rayos, ¿por qué Hikari? ¿Por qué no me dejas explicarte? Me duele, si tan solo supieras que fue Catherine la que se me lanzo encima y me besaba, si que estoy deprimido, bueno es ultimo día de clases, intentare no pensar en ti…

**POV Narrador**

Todos fueron a sus respectivas clases, todos alegres…menos 2 personas, Hikari y Takeru tenían una felicidad fingida, las horas pasaban rápido, de vez en cuando se miraban discretamente, al final se escucho la campana del receso y todos salieron, una mesa de 8 personas completamente llena, un lado los chicos y por otro las chicas, pero cada uno en su mundo hasta que…

-Casi se me olvida- Mimí llamo la atención de todos- ¿Qué les parece si todos vamos dos semana a mi casa de verano? Tiene piscina y cerca hay una playa-

A mí me parece bien- comento Tai- ¿Qué dicen?- todos asintieron sonriendo, menos Tk y Kari- vamos hermanita será divertido-

-Está bien- suspiró

-¿Takeru?- Matt vio a su hermano perdido- ¿Takeru?-

-Emmm- seguía perdido pero lo escucho

-¿Vas o no?-

-No creo que pueda-

-Vamos va a ser divertido-

-Tengo que escri… tengo que ayudar a mama en la casa-

-¿Tan aguafiestas?-

-¿A quién le dices aguafiestas?-

-Al enano que tengo en frente-

-Ya estoy de tu tamaño así que cállate-

-Si no vas, le diré a mama lo del laptop-

-¡YO VOY!-

-Así me gusta-

-Ok entonces les decimos a nuestros padres- dijo Davis

-Los quiero a todos el lunes a las 9:30 am en mi casa- dijo eufórica Mimí

-Vale- respondieron todos en unisonó

La campana anuncio el regreso a las clases, poco a poco todos se retiraron y siguieron en clases

**POV Kari**

A clases de nuevo, hay no, toca biología y es al lado de Takeru ¿Por qué me tenía que engañar? O ¿Tal vez si tenga que escucharlo? No sé, creo que el ama a Catherine y me tiene lastima, mejor dejo de pensar eso, me siento y el también, estamos sentados sin dirigirnos la palabra, el profesor no vino, en cuanto llego la noticia salí corriendo al baño, Davis quedo en la otra sección así que no puedo estar con él y además está del lado de Takeru, la vida no está de mi lado, al final salgo y me quedo en el patio, sentada bajo un árbol, esperando a que se acabe la hora

-¿Me vas a escuchar?- Tk apareció en frente mío, yo le di la espalda, cuando voltee estaba siento jalado por…mis lagrimas empiezan a brotar, Catherine se lo llevo, en definitiva, él la ama, yo me levanto y me voy a otro lugar

**POV Tk**

Kari me iba a escuchar cuando Catherine me agarro de mi corbata y me llevo a rastras

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte irritado soltándome de su agarre

-Abrirte los ojos-dijo

-Mira, por tu culpa perdí a la persona que más amo en mi vida y no quiero verte- de verdad que estaba molesto, ella agarro mi mano y se abalanzo de nuevo sobre mí, y me beso, estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para sacármela de encima, pero se pega peor que un chicle, cuando salí de su agarre me fui molesto, ella me agarro de nuevo la mano, si no fuera una chica le hubiera caído a golpes-¿QUÉ?

-Te amo Takeru y no voy a dejar que vuelvas con esa anormal-

-¡NO HABLES ASI DE HIKARI!-cada vez mi ira iba a aumentando mas y más-¡ELLA FUE LO MEJOR QUE ME PASO EN MI VIDA Y TU LO ARRUINAS, LE HE DICHO COSAS HORRIBLES Y SOLO POR TU CULPA, AHORA DEJAME!-me solté y fui al salón harto de esta situación, saque mi cuaderno y escribí, cada momento que no puedo descargarme escribo…

_**Si es preciso te recuerdo **_

_**Que no fue mi intención,**_

_**No haría nada para lastimarte,**_

_**Voy aprendiendo a amarte paso a paso**_

_**Me equivoco porque a veces salto,**_

_**Te digo… no fue mi intención**_

_**No sé cuantas veces puedas repararte la ilusión,**_

_**Sé que te estás sintiendo muy herida**_

_**Nunca he sabido cómo hacer las cosas, **_

_**Colecciono amores y derrotas,**_

_**Y hoy le doy nombre a tu dolor**_

_**Baja la guardia, traes hielo en la mirada,**_

_**Sé que fui yo quien tropezó…**_

_**Todo lo que soy, todo lo que he vivido **_

_**Ha sido el camino para estar contigo,**_

_**Y si por este error te me vas de la vida, **_

_**Firmas la sentencia de un alma perdida**_

_**Perdona corazón, no me eches a mi suerte,**_

_**Para de llorar que yo no soy tan fuerte,**_

_**Regrésame la luz con la que me mirabas**_

_**Dime que me perdonas**_

_**Si es preciso te recuerdo que no fue mi intención,**_

_**Fui presa de mis inseguridades**_

_**Es mi puñal el que se hunde en tu carne**_

_**Mi conciencia naufraga en tu sangre,**_

_**Te digo… no fue mi intención**_

_**Baja la guardia, traes hielo en la mirada,**_

_**Sé que fui yo quien tropezó…**_

_**Todo lo que soy, todo lo que he vivido **_

_**Ha sido el camino para estar contigo, **_

_**Y si por este error te me vas de la vida, **_

_**Firmas la sentencia de un alma perdida**_

_**Perdona corazón, no me eches a mi suerte,**_

_**Para de llorar que yo no soy tan fuerte,**_

_**Regrésame la luz con la que me mirabas**_

_**Dime que me perdonas**_

_**Todo lo que soy, todo lo que he vivido **_

_**Ha sido el camino para estar contigo, **_

_**Y si por este error te me vas de la vida, **_

_**Firmas la sentencia de un alma perdida**_

_**Perdona corazón, no me eches a mi suerte,**_

_**Para de llorar que yo no soy tan fuerte,**_

_**Regrésame la luz con la que me mirabas**_

_**Dime que me perdonas**_

_**Dime que me perdonas… **_

Me gusta, esta buena la letra, pero…tal vez la única forma de que Hikari me escuche es cantándole, pero ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Cómo? Ya veré, pero esta se lo dedicare, me siento más tranquilo a decir verdad. La campana suena e indica la hora de salida, todo el mundo salta de alegría, pero yo finjo felicidad

**5 mas reviews y vuelvo a subir**

**¿Qué esperan?**


	3. Music of my heart

**5 reviews listos :3 espero q les guste ;3**

**Anonymous: yo tambn soy impaciente cuando se trata de takari XP, que bueno q te encante, me anima mucho, jejeje y si nadie quiere a Catherine DX vamos a ver si Kari abre los ojos, una pregunta…puedes identificase?, me llegan muchos reviews anónimos Dx**

**Takari121: a mi tambn me da risa como Tai despierta a Kari y a decir verdad me recordó a mi pues asi me despierta mi primo o viceversa XD y no se como se me ocurrió la idea de Matt XD lo de las canciones pues es q quiero un novio asi XD T-T**

**Patriot117: jejeje aquí te dejo el cap para apagar la ansiedad ;D la canción es muy linda, es una de mis favo y llega mucho al alma, espero q te guste :3**

**Ivymon: que bueno q te guste la canción de Tk a mi tambn me gusta ^w^ espero q sea de tu agrado lo q pase**

**Respondería otros reviews pero son anónimos, pero agradezco a los q se molestaron en comentar y me alegra enormemente q el fic guste ;3**

_**Music of my heart**_

Todos los chicos estaban listos para irse, poco a poco se montaban en el auto, Tk vio que Kari subió y el aprovecho para sentarse a su lado, tenía que intentarlo

-Kari…-se dio cuenta que tenia los audífonos puestos, así que, no lo iba a escuchar, suspiro resignado y se puso sus audífonos

**POV Kari**

Creo que me quería hablar, cuando estemos allá tal vez hablemos, me siento sola a decir verdad, aunque lo vi el otro día con Catherine y le estaba gritando, tal vez si me ame, mis esperanzas me lo dicen, hay algo que me dice que si me ama, me alegra un poco, no puedo evitar sonreír, nos paramos por el torpe de mi hermano y Davis que van al baño, bajo a ver el lugar, hay un puesto de dulces, voy a ver que hay

**POV Tk**

Kari se bajo rápido, debe estar incomoda con mi presencia, mejor no pienso en eso, escucho la música y…

_**Mil y un historias me he inventado **_

_**Para estar aquí a tu lado,**_

_**Y no te das cuenta que**_

_**Yo no encuentro ya que hacer**_

_**Sé que piensas que no he sido sincero**_

_**Sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio**_

_**Pero quien me iba a decir**_

_**Que sin ti no se vivir**_

_**Y ahora que no estas aquí**_

_**Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces**_

_**Si te he fallado **_

_**Te pido perdon de la única forma que se**_

_**Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón**_

_**Para cuando decidas volver**_

_**Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar **_

_**El vacio que dejaste en mí**_

_**Has cambiando mi vida**_

_**Me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer**_

_**Un día es un siglo sin ti**_

Mejor quito esta música…la radio esta prendida…

_**Si existe una esperanza dime ya**_

_**Prometo hacerlo bien y no fallar**_

_**Dime que pasa porque me rechazas**_

_**A diario me pregunto qué hice mal**_

Dime que pasa por que me rechazas

_**Si soy el mismo que te conquisto**_

_**No es necesario que a mi amor**_

_**Le digas adiós**_

Sé que me has pensado más que nunca como yo a ti

_**Y me duele que tu orgullo sea el que hable**_

_**Si hay tanto por decir**_

_**Mi corazón palpita una oportunidad**_

_**Perdón que lo repita pero el mundo se me va**_

Apague el radio de golpe, esto apesta, todos empezaron a entrar, Kari se sentó al lado mío, tal vez mi presencia le sea indiferente

**POV Narrador**

El camino para los chicos fue rápido, cuando llegaron a la casa nada pequeña, se acomodaron en los cuartos, habían 4 camas por cada habitación, todas las chicas se acomodaron en una y los chicos en las otra

-Oye Tk- llamo Tai

-¿Si?-

-Lograste arreglar las cosas con mi hermana-

-No me deja-suspiro- o me lo evitan

-¿Cómo así?-

-El viernes el profesor de biología no fue, yo quise hablar con Kari pero Catherine me arrastro y me beso de nuevo-bufó molesto

-Debieras acusarla de acoso sexual, enano-se burla Matt

-Ya lo había pensado- le siguió el juego, Tai, Matt, Davis y Tk empezaron a reír

-Esa estuvo buena-Davis no paraba de reír, todos se callaron menos él, luego volvieron a reírse, arreglaron sus cosas y fueron a la cocina a comer, eran las 8 pm cuando terminaron de comer

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Tai

-Vamos a salir a la playa-propuso Mimí, abrieron la puerta y salieron

Cuando Davis, Tk, Yolei y Kari salieron, Matt agarro a Tai, Sora y Mimí

-No podemos dejar que esto siga así-comento Matt

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Tai

-A nuestros hermanos, baboso- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio

-Tienes razón nos ha causado discusiones a todos- comento Sora

-Bueno ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Mimí

-Tengo un plan, el plan perfecto, pero para eso tengo que contarles un secreto de mi hermano y júrenme que ustedes no saben de donde les llego esta información- dijo Matt

-Vale-dijo Tai

-Miren, conocen perfectamente a mi banda, pero lo único que no saben es quien compone nuestras canciones-todos asintieron- pues las canciones las compone Tk-Tai empezó a toser de la noticia, mientras Mimí y Sora no se lo creían

-¿E-en serio?-Tai si que estaba asombrado

-Si… y pienso que si Tk canta una de sus canciones a Kari, no tendrá duda de escucharlo-Matt tenía un buen plan

-Muy bien genio, y ¿Cómo hacemos eso?- Tai dejo el asombro y hizo por primera vez en su vida una pregunta inteligente

-Mimí se encargara de eso- respondió Matt

-Bien porque ya tengo un plan-Mimí sonrió pícaramente

-¿Qué?- Sora se entusiasmo

-Acérquense- los cuatro de pusieron de Mimí- lo que haremos es…

**POV Tk**

¿Le canto a Kari? ¿Cuándo? ¿Estará bien que le cante? ¿Me escuchara? ¿Le gustara? De verdad que estoy estresado

-Enano- escucho la voz de mi hermano atrás y lo veo- ¿trajiste tu cuaderno con las canciones?-

-Sí pero n-no…

-DAMELO- me interrumpió rápido, suspire resignado, entre a la casa, busque mi bolso y se lo di, luego salí de nuevo, me quede en el balcón y una brisa me acaricio el rostro y me recordó a Kari, cuando ella acariciaba mi mejilla, unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, cuanto la extraño, debí haberle gritado el problema, a veces es terca y no escucha, mas lagrimas descendían de mis orbes, llegue un punto que me senté en el suelo y escuche la puerta abrirse, me seque las lagrimas lo más rápido que pude, vi a mi hermano pasar y suspire resignado

-Enano…-lo mira- ¿Cuándo escribiste esto?- mire de reojo y suspire

-Lo escribí la noche que te quedaste en casa de mama-respondí

-Me gusta-dijo, yo me sorprendí-traje mi guitarra, ¿me enseñas?

-¿Pero y si me escuchan?-me asuste cuando vi que Matt ya saco su guitarra

-No seas tonto, están afuera-me dijo y me la dio, yo cerré los ojos

**POV Narrador**

Tai llevo a su hermana a la habitación

-Ven, tienes que ver algo-

-No fastidies Tai-se quejo la castaña, estaba siendo arrastrada por su hermano mayor y ni siquiera decía que quería

Matt salió mientras Tai empujaba a Kari en la habitación y los encerró, en eso Tk empezó a tocar la guitarra y canto

_**Si es preciso te recuerdo **_

_**Que no fue mi intención,**_

_**No haría nada para lastimarte,**_

_**Voy aprendiendo a amarte paso a paso**_

_**Me equivoco porque a veces salto,**_

_**Te digo… no fue mi intención**_

_**No sé cuantas veces puedas repararte la ilusión,**_

_**Sé que te estás sintiendo muy herida**_

_**Nunca he sabido cómo hacer las cosas, **_

_**Colecciono amores y derrotas,**_

_**Y hoy le doy nombre a tu dolor**_

_**Baja la guardia, traes hielo en la mirada,**_

_**Sé que fui yo quien tropezó…**_

_**Todo lo que soy, todo lo que he vivido **_

_**Ha sido el camino para estar contigo,**_

_**Y si por este error te me vas de la vida, **_

_**Firmas la sentencia de un alma perdida**_

_**Perdona corazón, no me eches a mi suerte,**_

_**Para de llorar que yo no soy tan fuerte,**_

_**Regrésame la luz con la que me mirabas**_

_**Dime que me perdonas**_

Kari se sorprendió a escucharlo…si tenía que escuchar una explicación

_**Si es preciso te recuerdo que no fue mi intención,**_

_**Fui presa de mis inseguridades**_

_**Es mi puñal el que se hunde en tu carne**_

_**Mi conciencia naufraga en tu sangre,**_

_**Te digo… no fue mi intención**_

_**Baja la guardia, traes hielo en la mirada,**_

_**Sé que fui yo quien tropezó…**_

_**Todo lo que soy, todo lo que he vivido **_

_**Ha sido el camino para estar contigo, **_

_**Y si por este error te me vas de la vida, **_

_**Firmas la sentencia de un alma perdida**_

_**Perdona corazón, no me eches a mi suerte,**_

_**Para de llorar que yo no soy tan fuerte,**_

_**Regrésame la luz con la que me mirabas**_

_**Dime que me perdonas**_

_**Todo lo que soy, todo lo que he vivido **_

_**Ha sido el camino para estar contigo, **_

_**Y si por este error te me vas de la vida, **_

_**Firmas la sentencia de un alma perdida**_

_**Perdona corazón, no me eches a mi suerte,**_

_**Para de llorar que yo no soy tan fuerte,**_

_**Regrésame la luz con la que me mirabas**_

_**Dime que me perdonas**_

_**Dime que me perdonas… **_

-Si te perdono-Kari empezó a sollozar, mientras Tk veía sorprendido a Kari ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Y su hermano? Bueno no importa, bajo la guitarra y abrazo a Kari

-_** Todo lo que soy, todo lo que he vivido ha sido el camino para estar contigo, y si por este error te me vas de la vida, firmas la sentencia de un alma perdida**_- le canto en el oído-_** Perdona corazón, no me eches a mi suerte, para de llorar que yo no soy tan fuerte, regrésame la luz con la que me mirabas, dime que me perdonas-**_él empezó a llorar también_**- **_dime que me perdonas

-Te perdono-se aferro más fuerte hacia él

-Catherine me beso descaradamente, fue en contra de mi voluntad-

-Lo lamento-levanto su mirada hacia Tk-debí haberte escuchado-sollozo un poco

-Y yo debí haberte explicado que me aleje un poco de ti, fue porque empecé trabajar para mi hermano-ella lo miro de nuevo- hace un tiempo comencé a escribir, era mi secreto único y especial y cuando lo perfeccionara, se los mostraría, pero antes de eso mi hermano me descubrió, al final trabajaba para él y pasaba todo el tiempo haciendo sus tontas canciones

-Fui una tonta-lo abrazo, Tk agarro su barbilla y la miro a los ojos, luego la acerco poco a poco a sus labios, hasta que se unieron en un tierno beso, uno que necesitaban hace mucho tiempo

Por otro lado todos, absolutamente todos, estaban viendo a la pareja por un pequeño agujero de la puerta

-No los he visto-dijo sarcásticamente Tk, todos salieron corriendo excepto Tai y Matt, hasta que Sora y Mimí se los llevaron por una oreja

-Entonces volvemos-pregunto Tk

-Con una condición-Kari sonrió

-¿Cuál? –

-Cántame otra canción, la música que salga de tu corazón-ella puso su mano en donde se ubicaba el corazón de Tk

-Cuando quieras-

**-FIN-**

**Una maldad dejarlo asi ¿No? Bueno si no conocen las canciones aki se las dejo para los q quieran escucharla:**

**Baja la guardia: watch?v=l-bQKxvW9jU** **esta es la canción q Tk le dedica a Kari, es de Santiago Cruz, me cantante favorito**

**Un siglo sin ti: watch?v=KYZlT2iYRh8** **esta fue una de las inoportunas canciones de Tk XD es de Chayane (quien no lo conoce?) **

**Dime que pasa:** ** watch?v=UXTa6EUzKLI** **pues esta fue la q Tk escucho en la radio, causa gracias pues pasa q la música como q te lee la mente y escucha lo q no quieres, aunque sea verdad XD es de Victor Drija**

**IMPORTANTE: puedo hacer un epilogo pero depende de ustedes, dejen sus reviews si quieren o no, un epilogo final ;D**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Aviso

Hola, hola, ¿qué tal? La pequeña Kari-Chan99 a crecido en ya casi un año...han pasado muchas cosas, ¿saben? Recibí una critica en este fic y me cambie el nombre (creo que lo notaron hace un rato xD) , por cierto, me tienen vigilado el fic, deje unos anuncios en mi perfil pero creo que nadie lo leera y tuve la fuerte necesidad de publicar un aviso:

*Pienso editar el fic, me dejaron ver muchos errores que quiero cambiar, cuando lo pensé bien me dí cuenta que a la historia le faltan muchas cosas, más adelante cuando lo vuelva a escribir habran algunos cambios, espero que sean mejores.

*Tardare mucho en editar el fic, el tiempo no me alcanza para nada, yo creo que para agosto estará listo, todo dependra de mi inspiración y de los exámenes.

Muchas gracias a los que siguieron la historia y les gusto, gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de criticar, gracias a los que me apoyaron y disculpenme por todas las faltas de ortografia que aún no puedo ver.

Bye-Bye


End file.
